The primary purpose of the Molecular Profiling and Pathology (MPP) core is to provide the investigators in this P01 with a centralized and comprehensive facility for microarray-based molecular profiling, genotyping (mutation analysis), and morphology-based studies (histopathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization). The Core will provide expertise in the experimental design and performance of prospective microarray-based molecular profiling studies, and serve as the repository of a large existing integrated genomics data set of human lung adenocarcinomaswith data on global gene expression profiles, gene copy number and extensive clinical, pathologic, and mutational annotation. This rich data set is available to be queried by all research projects for the expression or copy number status of genes of biological or therapeutic interest and their correlation with other data. Furthermore, the samples will be available as frozen tissues, nucleic acids, and tissue microarrays for genotyping or protein-level analyses by the MPP Core A. In this way, the MPP Core A will serve a critical validation function, relating the findings of the research projects to human lung adenocarcinomas, and placing them in the context of key clinical, pathologic, mutational, and genomic parameters. The MPP core will also provide 1) consistent, expert pathologic characterization of all human lung cancer specimens and related murine models, including tumor viability and assessment of tumor response to various investigational agents used in program projects; 2) construction of tissue microarrays for high throughput analysis of tissue samples 3) interpretation of immunohistochemical stains for validation studies of various projects; and 4). optimization and evaluation of novel antibodies for immunohistochemistry: The MPP Core A is an efficient, cost effective means to provide these necessary research components to all program investigators.